


Tabloid

by sambumblebee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, have fun, i just couldn't resist it, who knows maybe i'll expand some day, world's shortest fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambumblebee/pseuds/sambumblebee
Summary: In which Natasha and Bucky discover a tabloid magazine with a controversial cover. (A preview to something longer)





	Tabloid

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/fadefilter/status/1130908649432309760
> 
> I loved it so much, I just had to.
> 
> I WILL MAKE THIS LONGER I PROMISE

Natasha noticed the picture first. She had joined them on a trip to the grocery store because she “wanted to come with her dads and see what married people shop for,” and a familiar face caught her eye. She picked up the magazine and frowned.

“What?” Bucky glanced at her and followed her gaze. At first, he laughed, then covered with a cough, quickly blocking the tabloid from Steve’s view. “Oh, god,” he groaned, tilting his head back.  
“It’s not a big deal. Flattering, really,” Nat said, smirking. Then she saw Bucky’s face and narrowed her eyes. “Thought you’d like it.”

“I don’t mind it. But…” Bucky looked pointedly at Steve, who had moved up in line and was unintentionally charming the cashier so effectively he thought she might pass out. Natasha nodded, understanding. She placed the magazine back carefully.

“You coming, or what?”

Bucky felt his heart drop. “Uh. Yeah.”

“What’s so funny back there?”

Of course Natasha was laughing. “I hate you,” Bucky snapped, pushing past her to grab one of the bags from Steve at the end of the register. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, out with it, Nat.”

“Out with what?” She asked innocently, blinking. He marched over to her and only had to cross his arms before she pouted and moved out of the way. She gestured vaguely at the rack of magazines. It only took him a moment to find the one they had been worrying over:

“Former Captain America, Steve Rogers and long-term partner Bucky Barnes spotted leaving the church where they reportedly tied the knot in a secret.”

Steve scoffed and returned to the grocery bags, saying goodbye to the cashier (“have a good weekend, Christine!”) before sweeping out of the automatic doors. Bucky and Natasha shared a glance before Bucky gave her the middle finger and jogged after his husband, taking the last canvas bag with him.

“Hey. Steve, wait up.”

As Bucky caught up to him at the car, Steve turned around and leaned against the trunk, setting the bags down.

“It’s okay, it’s just a stupid tabloid, it doesn’t matter. I mean hey, now they all know you’re mine to keep,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck with a smile. Steve pushed his arms aside, though he let his fingers sweep across Bucky’s wrist to let him know it wasn’t him he was mad at.

“God, Buck, it’s not that,” he said, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Is that what they care about? Really? We saved the damn world, and they care about our private wedding?”

“Hey. Hey,” Bucky murmured. He leaned against the car beside Steve and let his head fall against his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. “Who is this ‘they,’ anyway? It’s just some stupid publisher who needs to make money, that’s all. And besides, look how good we look! It could have been a picture of us sloppily making out or something.”

“But it’s more than that. I know you like the attention, but this is important to me. That people don’t see us as celebrities.”

At this, Bucky pushed himself away from the car. “I don’t like the attention, Steve. I’m just not bothered by fucking tabloids. They won’t stop just because you want them to have better morals. Do you not remember the medals of honor? The people who thank you for pulling them from debris every damn day? The girl who said she wouldn’t have been born if you hadn’t set her grandfather free?”

Steve’s jaw tightened. “Of course I remember.”

“I’m sorry. I know you do. That was too far. But it’s true, Steve – the stupid gossip magazines, they don’t matter. You know that’s not what people care about, not really.”

He stepped closer to Steve, who finally looked him in the eyes, his gaze softening. “Come on, dumbass, let’s just go home.”

Steve finally looked at Bucky. For a moment, they just stood there in the parking lot, not talking, not smiling, just looking at each other. Then Steve smiled softly and kissed Bucky on the forehead, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Thanks, Buck.”

“You think too much sometimes, you know that?”

Steve laughed. “Shut up. Hey, wait, where’d Natasha go?”

Bucky peered over the rows of cars. He spotted her red hair by the line of shopping carts. He gave her a thumbs up, and she made a show of dramatically stomping over like a kid having a tantrum. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Hey dads, you two done yet?” She said as she sauntered towards them.

“Yes, now get in the damn car, Nat,” Steve said, playing along, “We’re going to be late to soccer practice.”

Natasha obliges, hopping into the back seat. “Did you get the good juice boxes?”

“And fruit snacks,” Steve says as he gets into the driver’s side.

“Guys, it wasn’t even an argument,” Bucky muttered, getting into the passenger seat.

“Good, I was worried my dads were going to get divorced.”

“Romanoff, don’t make me shut you up back there,” he said, turning to face her. She sticks out her tongue at him. “You’re grounded.”


End file.
